Eternal Rose
by Cissnei69
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." – Unknown. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – LongerChapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Rose**

 **Summary:** _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." – Unknown. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – LongerChapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemTsuna's name is 'Tsunabara'. 'Tsuna' writes as "Bond" while 'Bara' writes as "Rose". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Rose's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunabara used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

 **Chapter 1. The First Meeting**

The first time she had seen him, her mother had decided to stay with a friend for a few weeks in Kyoto and knowing that there was nothing to eat in her lonely house, Tsuna left for a few hours to buy ingredients for the soup she wanted to make for dinner.

Her walk to the market was relaxing. She had no problems with bullies or people looking at her as if she was a freak but then again, ever since her mother decided to move away from Namimori, things had started to looked up for Tsuna.

She greeted the cashier as he looked up and waved at her with a smile. He was already used to seeing her there.

Humming a lullaby under her breath, Tsuna grabbed a basket and immediately walked to the vegetables. She was careful to pick the best vegetables. It has been years since her mother cared about what she ate but Uncle always told her to only eat healthy food and she obeyed. Rarely did Tsuna eat any type of junk of food.

As she was moving away from the tomatoes, she noticed a flash of red by the corner of her eyes and paused for a second. Red was one of her favorite colors because she was named after the red roses her grandmother used to plant in her garden.

Slowly, she turned her head and flushed in embarrassment as her eyes locked with emerald green.

Standing not too far from her was a boy a little older than her. It was his hair that was red as roses and Tsuna wasn't ashamed to say that she had never seen someone with such ethereal beauty, it was like he wasn't even human.

She smiled shyly and a little bashful only for those emerald green eyes widen slightly.

Tsuna blushed a little more and ducked her head as her heart raced at the way he was looking at her. It was intense if not heated. No one – _No one_ had ever looked at her like that.

She had no idea of what to think about that.

 **00**

The first time Kurama saw her, he'd been waiting for his mother decide what to buy for dinner; chicken or pork.

Kurama had his arms crossed, leaning against a pillar as he observed his mother with sharp eyes. He couldn't help it. Ever since the woman got hurt for him years ago, Kurama started to let himself grow fond of his mother as well protective. Thankfully, Shiori liked to think that the way he acted was cute instead of wondering why, after years, he was only now breaking the invisible wall he had created between them.

He was so focused in his mother that it took a while for him to hear the humming coming not too far from him.

It was pleasant to his sensitive ears and he closed his eyes at the sound, relaxing like he hadn't done since before he died and found himself in the body of Minamino Shuichi.

His eyes snapped open. Kurama shook his head and tried to ignore it but while he _looked_ human, he was still a Kitsune. So it wasn't too surprising when his curiosity won over and Kurama turned his head, emerald green eyes scanning the market in search of the source of the singing.

He found it without much problem.

It was a girl who was singing. She was petite and had a air about her that made her look frail. She had her head down, picking up the best tomatoes of the pile across her. Her short and fluffy brown hair hid her face so, unfortunately, he couldn't see what she looked like.

"Shuichi-chan, let's go." His mother with a satisfied as she placed the chicken legs she had picked out inside her basket, "We just need to get a few more things and then we can go home."

Kurama smiled, "Of course mother."

He gave one step forward to follow Shiori when the red haired Kitsune noticed that the girl was moving away from the tomatoes.

He immediately turned to look at her only for the girl to do the same.

Emerald green eyes locked into sunset orange and he felt his breath caught in his throat as the girl flushed and smiled shyly.

 _Beautiful_ was the only thing that came to his mind.

Kurama didn't think that he had ever seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

* * *

 **I was planning to update Infinite Sky and Un Fiore Per Te but I wasn't too satisfied with how the chapters ended. So, instead, I decided to publish this.**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Rose**

 **Summary:** _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." – Unknown. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – LongerChapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemTsuna's name is 'Tsunabara'. 'Tsuna' writes as "Bond" while 'Bara' writes as "Rose". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Rose's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunabara used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **Just ao you know (Important):** _I made a mistake last chapter. I wrote it as if Kurama was eleven but he's fourteen at the moment and in his third year of Middle School. I have corrected it though so don't worry._

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

 **Chapter 2. The Second Meeting**

The second time she saw him, Tsuna had taken the train after school to visit Uncle. The man had been complaining over the phone for more than a week that she only visited him when she wanted something from him and although Tsuna knew that he didn't mean it, she felt horrible and she decided to proved him wrong.

She felt a little claustrophobic when using the train but playing with her cellphone always helped distract her.

Feeling her neck hurt from staying in the same position for almost twenty minutes, Tsuna turned a little to take a look out of the window when she saw an old lady standing close to her. Immediately, Tsuna stood up. It was the right thing to do. Uncle always taught her to be respectful of her elders (Elders like him but she tried to not point that out. Uncle was a little sensitive about his age).

"Baa-chan! You can sit here." Tsuna smiled, making a motion to the now vacant seat with her hand.

The old lady turned to look at her and blinked. When she understood what Tsuna wanted, she smiled.

"Oh no, dear." The old lady waved her hand. "Don't worry. These old bones are still strong."

Knowing that old woman would remain stubborn if she tried to argue with her, Tsuna pouted and pleaded. It always worked with Uncle so there was no reason for that look to not work with this sweet looking old lady.

The old woman laughed, "Ok, ok. How can I say no to a face like that?"

Tsuna smiled victorious as she helped the old lady sit.

They started to talk about trivial things like cake recipes and the weather that day when the train stopped abruptly. Tsuna's eyes widened as she tripped on her feet and started stumbling to the side.

Instead of colliding with the hard floor, however, Tsuna found her face pressed to a firm chest and almost jumped as a arm sneaked around her waist, keeping her standing.

Slowly, Tsuna raised her head only to squeak when she saw the familiar head of red hair and emerald green eyes.

It was the boy from the market!

She blushed as he smiled, praying that he didn't hear or feel how fast her heart was beating at the moment.

Tsuna never thought she would see the boy again (And she would never admit it, but she had been daydreaming about him for the last weeks) but there he was.

"I-I'm sorry!" She held back a wince. She sounded ridiculous.

The old lady giggled but Tsuna decided to ignore her. She was embarrassed enough already.

"It's no problem." He replied.

Tsuna really wanted to pat her chest at that moment and tell her poor heart to stay calm.

Even his voice was beautiful. Was this boy even human or had a Kami been kicked out of Heaven and forced to live as a mortal?

She opened her mouth to apologize again when she noticed where the train had stopped. Panicking a little when she saw that the doors of the train would close at any moment, Tsuna pushed the boy away (And did her best to not think about how his chest felt under her hands – Curse you puberty and teenager hormones!).

She bowed, smiling thankfully,

"T-Thank you for the help!" Tsuna waved and without waiting for an answer, she ran as fast as she could.

As she reached the exit of the station, Tsuna felt a little sad. She hadn't even asked for the boy name.T suna sighed and patted her clothes and turned around only to stop when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Tsu-chan!" Tsuna yelled, jumping as she turned around to face Uncle.

"H-Hello, Uncle!" She tried to smile.

Tsuna didn't even bother to ask how he knew she was coming to visit him or how he knew where to find her in the station. She knew him well enough to know that he would merely ignore her questions.

Uncle leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. Tsuna took a step back as her body was washed by waves of dread.

"Why are you blushing?"

She shook her head in denial, "I'm not!"

"You are!" He pointed at her face to make a point. "Who made you blush?!"

"N-No one!" She gulped.

Uncle stared before he snapped his fan open, hiding the lower half of his face with it as he glared.

"Tsunabara." She smiled nervously, "Who do I have to kill?"

She squeaked, "No one!"

"Are you sure?" He looked suspicious.

Tsuna nodded quickly. There was a moment of tense silence between them before Uncle put his fan away and smiled.

"Good!"

Tsuna's shoulders relaxed and she sighed in relief. Uncle could be so scary sometimes…

"Tsu-chan! Come on!"

"Y-Yes, Uncle!"

 **00**

The second time he saw her, Kurama had been asked by his mother to bring a folder to her at work.

Normally, Kurama would have taken a taxi or even ran to his mother's workplace but he had made the terrible decision of taking the train instead. He hated trains. Especially when they were almost full and he was forced to listen to people like the businessman standing next to him who seemed to be arguing with his girlfriend about their anniversary over the phone.

Kurama gritted his teeth, holding back a growl. Taking a deep breath, he decided to scan his surroundings to try and find something that could distract him from killing the pathetic human who was trying and succeeding in giving him a headache.

He was more than pleased at what – No – _who_ he found.

The girl from the market, who had been haunting his dreams and thoughts for the last two weeks, was sitting not even five feet away from him.

She was typing on her orange cellphone and he felt his lips twitch up in a smug smile when he noticed the little _fox_ charm hanging from the device.

 _Ha!_ Kurama thought a little childishly (And he blamed the human children he had to put up with at school for that), _She likes foxes!_

The girl looked up for a moment to glance out of the window behind her only to take a double take. She smiled sweetly and stood up,

"Baa-chan," The girl called out the old woman standing in front of her, "You can sit here."

The old lady blinked before smiling, "Oh no, dear. Don't worry. These old bones are still strong."

Kurama found himself staring as the girl pouted and pleaded. He licked his lips. Kurama was not ashamed to admit that he rather liked the images that his mind conjured at that. He was a Kitsune, he could care less about what humans thought to be proper.

The old woman laughed and nodded, letting the girl help her sit down. They started to talk and Kurama moved, gracefully dodging all humans around him as he approached the girl.

The moment he reached her, the train stopped abruptly sending her stumbling to the side with wide eyes. Kurama caught her easily enough, feeling rather pleased when he noticed how she fitted in his arms. He almost purred.

"Hiiiee!" He smiled charmingly after she looked up and squeaked, blushing a endearing shade of red., "I-I'm sorry!"

The old lady giggled as she watched them with a sly look.

His smile widened, "It's no problem."

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she noticed which station the train had stopped at. He felt a little empty when she pushed him away gently but didn't try to stop her. Kurama didn't think she would like that.

"T-Thank you for the help." She bowed. Although embarrassed, she smiled thankfully.

He didn't have time to say anything. The girl turned and ran from the train, leaving a very disappointed red haired Kitsune behind.

Kurama wasn't bothered for too long though. As the doors of the train closed, he noticed what she was wearing. He knew that school uniform, he thought.

Slowly, Kurama grinned widely, looking absolutely predatory.

It was _his_ school uniform.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Rose**

 **Summary:** _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." – Unknown. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – LongerChapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemTsuna's name is 'Tsunabara'. 'Tsuna' writes as "Bond" while 'Bara' writes as "Rose". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Rose's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunabara used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **Just so you know (TIMELINE):** _I placed a small timeline at the end of this chapter and will continue to do so. I hope this will help you guys._

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

 **Chapter 3. The Third Meeting**

The third time she saw him, Tsuna had been trying to find something to read while she waited for the bell to ring.

She had been in Meiou for a while now but everyone still saw her as the quiet and frail looking new girl. Thus, Tsuna didn't have any friends and stayed in the library when it was time for the lunch break.

The librarian greeted her with a look. The small woman gave that look to anyone who stepped on her territory and dared to touch her books. Tsuna thought she was like a dragon protecting her treasure and that maybe she should really look for another job. Not that the girl would ever say that out loud and risk being banned from the library.

Tsuna walked to the history and mythos section of the library. She had looked for it before but there was no fantasy or romance novels that she could read so Tsuna learned to appreciate the legends and legacy of her country.

Scanning the titles of the books that occupied the tall shelf in front of her. After a while, one book in particular finally caught her attention.

With a small smile, Tsuna took it out of the shelf only to stop breathing for a moment when she saw who was standing on the other side of the shelf.

Her heart jumped a little when her eyes locked onto emerald green.

She immediately flushed when those intense green eyes stared at her. They were filled with emotion, none of which the orange eyed girl recognized.

"Well," Tsuna's eyes widened as he whispered. It sounded like a purr. The red haired boy couldn't have sounded more pleased even if he tried. "What a coincidence." The red head said.

Tsuna hugged the book to her chest as she tried to stay calm. She opened her mouth to tell him how she didn't believe in such thing, especially when she can feel the weight of her tarot cards inside her bag, but Tsuna merely shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"H-Hello!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to be polite.

He tilted his head, "What brings you here?"

The boy kept smiling but he frowned when she didn't say anything. Hadn't she been used to her Uncle's masks, Tsuna would have missed the subtle way his expression changed.

She smiled nervously. Tsuna hated to upset people and, for some reason, she hated the thought of upsetting the ethereal looking boy even more.

"I-I was trying to find something to read… T-To pass the time…" Tsuna spoke a little too fast; her words following the rhythm of her erratic heart. To her relief, though, the boy still understood.

His eyes softened and she felt her cheeks burning. Tsuna almost groaned and buried her face into her hands. She was sure she looked like a tomato. How embarrassing!

"What do you like to read?" He asked, honestly curious.

Tsuna licked her lips, "I-I –"

She jumped when several girls approached him, their high pitched voice making her wince a little.

"Minamino-kun!" They squealed, smiling brightly as they surrounded the boy who was forced to step away from the book shelf.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Every time they saw each other, something would happen which stopped them from trying to start a normal conversation. In the market he had to go with his mother, on the train she had to leave and now this….

Ever since she saw him last time, Tsuna had wondered if they could be friends but maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Tsuna sighed. She glanced down at the book before placing it back on the shelf and walking away.

She wasn't in the mood of reading anymore.

 **00**

The third time he saw her, Kurama was looking for a book to help him with a History essay. He may have been centuries old but that didn't mean that he knew everything about the _Ningenkai_. Kurama had never cared about humans enough to learn about them – They had always been a better form of entertainment.

Kurama walked into the library with a smile, waving to the tiny but scary librarian. He looked away from her and walked to the History section as fast as he could. Kurama wasn't scared of many things but that woman was terrifying.

Sighing when he reached the shelf he knew he could find the information he needed, Kurama started looking for the right book.

He was turning around to look at another shelf when one of the books moved and his eyes widened when he found himself looking at the surprised face of his beautiful sunset eyed girl.

Kurama almost started laughing. He had been looking for her at school ever since their encounter in the train but hadn't found even a sign of her.

Yet the moment he stopped looking, she appeared!

Kurama stared, feeling extremely pleased when he saw her blushing. If he paid attention, he could even hear her heart speed up as he smiled.

And her _scent_. The Kitsune had no idea of how he had never noticed her scent before. It was intoxicating to him; roses and nature. There was something else, something that made his nose itch in a unpleasant way but he ignored it for now.

"Well," He purred, "What a coincidence."

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. The girl shook her head and bit her bottom lip. Kurama had to stop himself from staring.

Had he still been the same Kurama from before his death, he would have seen the action as a invitation to kiss her.

After a moment, when she didn't answer. He frowned a little. Kurama wondered if he had upset her somehow. However, before he could say anything, she finally spoke.

"H-Hello!" Or rather, she _squeaked_.

He mentally chuckled. She did that often when he was close.

Kurama tilted his head, "What brings you here?" He asked, trying to keep her talking. He really liked the sound of her voice.

She smiled shyly.

"I-I was trying to find something to read… T-To pass the time…" She explained quickly. A little too quickly for a normal human to understand. Thankfully, Kurama wasn't one and had no problem with that.

He looked at her gently, smiling a little. She was really nervous, but he could still pick up how much she loved to read. Her heart speed up a little more and he hold back a smirk.

Good to know that he wasn't losing his touch. Kitsunes are naturally attractive but Kurama had always prided himself in being one of the most desired Yokai of the _Makai_.

"What do you like to read?" He asked, wanting to learn more about her.

He looked away when she licked her lips. Kurama wished she stopped doing things like that. He had good self control but he was far from being a _saint_.

"I-I –" She was interrupted, jumping in fright when loudly whispers reached their ears.

"Minamino-kun!"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched as he forced a smile to appear in his face. Slowly, he turned a little to face a group of his female classmates.

His jaw clenched as they more or less forced him to step away from the book shelf and blocked his view from the only human who, aside from his mother, he thought to be interesting and worth of his attention.

His fingers twitched. Kurama itched to grab one of his seeds as they started babbling nonsense.

"Minamino-kun ~"

"We were looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Who you were talking to, Minamino-kun ~?"

"Ne, ne, Minamino-kun ~! Do you want to study with me today?"

 _No killing human girls. No feeding human girls to my plants. No –_ He stopped when he noticed that the book the sunset eyed girl had taken had been placed back to its place in the shelf.

He tried to listen but when Kurama couldn't pick up the sound of her heartbeat, he had to restrain himself from doing something that he would come to regret.

Kurama didn't think his mother would be happy if he ended in prison for murder.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **October 14, 1993 –** _Sawada Tsunabara is born_

 **June 21, 1993 –** _Yoko Kurama takes the body of stillborn Minamino Shuichi_

 **April 10, 2007 –** _First Meeting_ **(** School Year started in the beginning of April **)**

 **April 31, 2007 –** _Second meeting_

 **May 3, 2007 –** _Third meeting_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Rose**

 **Summary:** _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." – Unknown. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – LongerChapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemTsuna's name is 'Tsunabara'. 'Tsuna' writes as "Bond" while 'Bara' writes as "Rose". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Rose's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunabara used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

 **Chapter 4. The Fourth Meeting**

The fourth time she saw him, Tsuna's umbrella disappeared.

Tsuna, who had just finished tying her shoes to finally leave the school, immediately froze when the familiar scent of rain reached her nose.

She left her things close to the _getabako_ and approached the entrance of the school, ignoring the students who used their umbrellas or bags or jackets to protect themselves from the waterfall of rain that had appeared so suddenly.

The orange eyed girl was more interested in the rain itself.

Tsuna loved rain and as a child, one of her favorite games was to jump from pool to pool, splashing as much water as she could. But a little after the events of her fateful sixth birthday, everything changed.

She started to get sick far too easily. And with Uncle always worrying about her health, playing in the rain wasn't something that she could do without ending with a fever hours later.

One of her dreams was to, one day, have the freedom to dance in the rain as much as she could without any problem. But she doubted that such thing was possible. If it was, Uncle would have done something about her problems already.

With a wishful sigh and one last look at the rain, the girl turned away from the entrance and walked back to her things. Only, when she found her bag, Tsuna noticed that the simple orange umbrella she always carried with her was nowhere to be seen.

Alarmed and knowing that she would be forced to stay inside the school until the rain stopped if she didn't have a umbrella, Tsuna started looking for it.

Ten minutes later, she still hadn't found it. Leaning against the _getabako_ , the girl took her cellphone out of the pocket of her skirt and checked her mail. There was only one message from Uncle saying that he was already waiting for her at his shop.

Tsuna rubbed her eyes.

If she took too long to get to the shop, Uncle would have a fit.

Licking her lips after a moment, she thought about her options and sighed. She grabbed her bag and started walking, stopping before she reached the rain.

If she wanted to reach the shop before Uncle started freaking out, she would have to walk in the rain. The bus stop wasn't too far from Meiou so maybe she won't get too wet and –

Someone tapped her shoulder, interrupting her line of thought.

"You look troubled." A familiar voice said.

Tsuna jumped like a scary kitten, "Hiiieee!"

She turned around to see the beautiful red haired boy she kept meeting. Tsuna flushed as he smiled at her.

"I hope there's nothing wrong." He said, staring at her with a glint in his eyes that she couldn't decipher.

Tsuna tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled nervously as she spoke the first thing that came to her mind, "My umbrella ran away!"

The girl cried mentally. She couldn't believe she had just said that!

Instead of mocking her, the boy laughed. She blushed a little more and heart almost tried to jump out of her chest. His laugher was really beautiful.

"Did it really?" He asked.

Tsuna blinked. Was he smirking? No… She must have had imagined it. Why would he smirk at something like that?

The orange girl nodded slowly.

He leaned forward, their faces only a centimeter from one another. She froze, bringing her bag close to her chest as she tried to stay calm and not ended up fainting.

Tsuna had no idea of how to deal with boys, especially him. There was something about the red haired boy that both scared and attracted her.

He smiled, looking like a cat who had just cornered the canary.

"Where're you going?"

Tsuna licked her lips, "The bus stop."

He made a sound similar to a hybrid of purring and humming, "Would you like to share my umbrella with me then? I'm going in the same direction."

Tsuna sputtered, hiding half of her face behind her bag as she tried to breathe and tell her heart that he didn't mean anything with that. He was just being nice since they would be going in the same direction.

Yep…! He was just being nice and – and – She just needed to make her heart believe that.

"I-I – I-If it isn't t-too much p-problem." Tsuna cursed herself. She sounded like a idiot.

Why did she always turn into a sky and stuttering mess when this boy was involved?

He smiled sweetly, "It's no problem. Far from it actually. I'll be very happy to accompany you, Miss –" The boy made a pause, giving her the impression that he wanted her to continue his sentence for him.

Tsuna blinked for a moment or two before she finally understood what he really wanted.

 _Duh_ , she thought.

"S-Sawada! My name's S-Sawada Tsunabara. P-Pleasure to meet you!" Tsuna bowed.

He grinned widely, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it. Tsuna blushed even more (If it was even possible at this point) and squeaked faintly.

Was he trying to kill her poor heart?

"My name's Minamino Shuichi." His smile widened, "And the pleasure is _all_ mine."

Tsuna blinked dumbly as she stared at the Kami in mortal shell who was looking into her eyes with a rather _intense_ emotion in his eyes.

Would… Would it be alright if she fainted? Because she really wanted to faint.

 **00**

The fourth time he saw her, Kurama threw her umbrella out of the window.

He would have gone home immediately after classes were finished for the day if he hadn't noticed her unique scent.

Immediately, Kurama turned around, scanning the sea of faces until he found his beautiful orange eyed girl. She was standing three _getabako_ away from his, her head down as she muttered to herself about a Uncle.

Kurama watched her with a small smile in his face. She was really cute, especially when she made a exaggerated expression for a reason or another.

Not wanting to waste time and let her go one more time without learning her name, Kurama started walking in her direction, making sure to stay away from the sight of any of his female classmates.

He pursued his lips a little when he saw her moving but Kurama relaxed the moment he noticed that she left her bag and umbrella behind.

An idea formed in his mind and he grinned sharply.

He had just found a way to keep her by his side for awhile. Maybe now, Kurama thought, he could learn her name.

Kurama waited for the right moment and took the girl's orange umbrella, stepping to the side so he could throw it out of the window.

As he saw the girl walking back to get her things, he moved to hid behind a pillar. Kurama crossed his arms and watched the girl as her eyes widened in alarm and she started looking frantically for the umbrella.

Maybe he should have felt bad for making her so distressed. But what he wanted, he got so Kurama was really pleased.

She seemed to be contemplating if she should go home even without the umbrella when he walked closer to her, tapping her shoulder gently.

"You look troubled." Kurama said.

She squeaked, jumping in fright as she turned around. The girl stared at him with wide eyes, blushing as he smiled.

"I hope there's nothing wrong." Kurama continued when she didn't say anything.

He had to restrain himself from grinning widely. The Kitsune knew very well what was the problem.

Taking a deep breath, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gave him a shaky smile.

"My umbrella ran away!" The girl blurted out before she blushed in embarrassment.

There was a moment of silence before Kurama snickered. He then started laughing. The green eyed boy couldn't help it. Her expression was so open and _real_ that he didn't need to be mind reader to know that she was scolding herself for those words.

"Did it really?" Kurama asked with amusement. For a moment, he smirked. It was nothing more but a pull of his lips but the triumph he felt was to much to _not_ do so.

Slowly, his beautiful orange eyed girl nodded.

He thought about what to do next before leaning forward, their faces only a centimeter from one another. The girl froze and heart speed up. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes wide as she tried to breath.

Kurama smiled widely, showing his canines a little. Her reaction was exactly what he wanted to see. Kurama love it.

He tilted his head a little, "Where're you going?"

She licked her lips. His eyes followed the action making him claps his hands behind his back. He couldn't jump on her no matter how much he wanted to do it.

Finally, after what felt like a eternity, she answered.

"The bus stop."

Kurama purred. There was only one bus stop close to Meiou and he always walked by it every day. If he took her there, there would be enough time for them to talk; he could finally learn more about her.

"Would you like to share my umbrella with me then?" He asked politely, "I'm going in the same direction."

Wide eyed, the girl sputtered. She hid half of her face behind her bag and tried to avoid looking at him. At first, because of her reaction, Kurama thought that she would say no but then, he understood why she looked like he had just kissed her in public.

In Japan, when two people, especially a man and a woman, shared an umbrella in the rain, It was considered a symbol of romance; the Ai-Ai Gasa.

The Kitsune hadn't thought about it before he decided to throw her umbrella away. All he wanted was to have the opportunity to talk to her without any interruptions. But… He shook his head a little. Kurama would think about it later.

"I-I – I-If it isn't t-too much p-problem." She said, looking down for a moment before looking into his eyes.

He smiled, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

"It's no problem. Far from it actually." Kurama said, "I'll be very happy to accompany you, Miss –"

He made a pause, hoping to finally learn her name.

The girl blinked. She stared at him with a little of incomprehension before her eyes widened and she bowed.

"S-Sawada! My name's S-Sawada Tsunabara. P-Pleasure to meet you!"

Kurama grinned.

 _Tsunabara_ , such unique and beautiful name. It suited her.

Grabbing one of her hands, he kissed it. Even as he turned his attention back to her, Kurama didn't let go. He refused to.

"My name's Minamino Shuichi." His smile widened as he heard the frantic rhythm of her heartbeat, "And the pleasure is _all_ mine." Kurama purred.

He had her name.

Now. What he wanted was _her_ and he wasn't going to let her escape or be taken from him. Yokais are selfish and possessive.

 _Yoko Kurama_ included.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **Getabako:** _All students take off shoes inside the schools. There are shoe lockers called_ Getabako _at school entrances and the students need to swap their shoes to inner shoes called_ Uwagutsu _before they enter. Also! It's very common for the students to leave the famous love letters inside the Getabako._

 **TIMELINE!**

 **October 14, 1993 –** _Sawada Tsunabara is born_

 **June 21, 1993 –** _Yoko Kurama takes the body of stillborn Minamino Shuichi_

 **April 10, 2007 –** _First Meeting_ **(** School Year started in the beginning of April **)**

 **April 31, 2007 –** _Second meeting_

 **May 3, 2007 –** _Third meeting_

 **May 5, 2007 –** _Fourth meeting_


End file.
